


just a moment of quiet

by celativesolipsist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Flowery Prose, Fluff, M/M, The Barns (Raven Cycle), mentions of dream magic, sleepy boys who love each other but don't say it like that, takes place in the summer after senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celativesolipsist/pseuds/celativesolipsist
Summary: Just a sweet little moment in the middle of the night when Adam finally for once in his life doesn't have to stress about anything and Ronan is maybe not completely satisfied with his own abilities but it's chill especially because Adam thinks he's great. This has been sitting in my drafts for well over a year and I INTENDED for it to be longer but it's not.Written before I read Opal I think so may not be canon-compliant in that Ronan is still dreaming in the middle of the summer, if you're nitpicky about stuff like that.





	just a moment of quiet

“Adam?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Are you awake?”

Adam could barely make out Ronan’s silhouette in the wan moonlight pouring in the window of Ronan’s bedroom of the barns. He blinked hard, and reached out a hand, which made delicate contact with Ronan’s face. A cheekbone, sharp. There he was.

“I’m awake,” Adam said. He wondered briefly what time it was, but easily shrugged off the thought. He had no work tomorrow: it was high summer, and every job had demanded Adam take time off for the Fourth of July, which fell on a Friday this year, and Boyd’s was also giving him Monday off-- Boyd had refused to hear any arguments to the contrary— so there was nothing pressing, for once, that could ruin this moment.

Ronan reached up and took Adam’s hand in his own. He pressed the other boy’s fingertips to his lips, and Adam shifted a few inches to lie closer to Ronan. The Virginia heat had been sticky and prohibitive when they had gone to bed, lying far enough away from each other to avoid sharing body heat, but the night had cooled things off considerably.

Adam felt Ronan’s lips on his fingers, and it took his breath away, like these small moments typically did. He slipped his hand to cup Ronan’s cheek, and leaned forward to kiss him slowly, in a way that Adam felt radiate through his whole body, a lazy warmth, a sense of belonging.  
When they broke apart, Adam pressed his forehead against Ronan’s, eyes still closed.

“Ronan?”

“Mm?” Ronan brushed Adam’s nose with his own, and it took Adam another moment to remember his question. He had been asleep, before Ronan had woken him, but he didn’t mind.

“Have you slept at all yet?”

“A little bit,” Ronan answered, too content to be defensive, shifting closer to Adam on the bed, their legs tangling. “I dreamt, and then I wanted to wake up.”

“Was it a bad dream?” Adam asked, his hand smoothing down the back of Ronan’s neck to where he knew the topmost hooks of his tattoo rested.

“No,” Ronan murmured, “It was alright. I just, I wanted to see you.”

Adam hummed, tracing the jagged lines of Ronan’s tattoo. It was a grounding gesture, making Adam’s next words almost redundant: “I’m here.” _I’m here, I’m not gone yet._ Adam leaned back from Ronan now, just enough to bring the other into focus, to watch the moonlight sparkle in his eyes as he blinked, studying Adam’s face.

Then Ronan heaved out a sigh, and his shoulder relaxed almost imperceptibly under Adam’s hand. “I know.” This was a moment out of time, and not even the impending separation of autumn could ruin it.

One of Ronan’s hands still held Adam’s, but now he withdrew the other from where it had been resting under his head. This required some shifting from Adam as well, to avoid getting knocked in the teeth by a renegade elbow, and soon they were both sitting up on the bed, cross-legged, facing each other. Adam could see more now, his eyes picking out the planes of Ronan’s face, which were drawn in consideration of whatever lay in his closed fist.

“What is it, Ronan?” Adam prompted, voice soft, and Ronan’s pale eyes lifted to him instead, catching the silver moonlight again.

Ronan looked back at his hand, and opened his fingers to reveal a small pile of blue petals. He sighed, and it was by this that Adam knew that Ronan had intended to bring back something more, but had lost hold of it somehow before it could become part of the waking world. This sort of trouble had been happening ever since the demon’s unmaking, though it was less frequent now than it had been at the beginning, and for the most part Ronan had gotten it under control. 

Adam looked at the other boy’s face, sharp and fey and tinged with disappointment, and brought a hand up to cup Ronan’s cheek.

“Hey,” He said, ensuring that Ronan was focused on him instead of the petals. “They’re beautiful.”

“They’re not what I wanted to bring you,” Ronan murmured back, his brow twisted into a frown.

“It’s alright,” Adam said, reaching out to gently touch the petals. “They’re still beautiful.”

Ronan ducked his head slightly, and Adam wondered if, had there been more light, he would have seen a blush. But Ronan shook his head, another small movement. “Not everything I bring back is beautiful.”

Adam considered this. He was quiet for long enough, as he tried to put together everything he wanted to say, that Ronan had turned to drop the petals on the bedside table before Adam finally spoke, his voice light so as to avoid making the moment too serious.

“You are, though, and everything you make has part of that inside.”

If there had been more light, Adam thought he might’ve seen Ronan roll his eyes. As it was, the other boy let out a groan, and playfully pushed Adam so that he lay back on the bed. Ronan followed him down, swinging a leg so he was straddling Adam.

“I was trying for a little more than a handful of petals,” Ronan said, voice playful as his hands smoothed over Adam’s chest, “but if that’s all it takes to impress you,”

Adam cut him off, “what, you won’t bother bringing back anything else?” he scoffed. “I know you better than that, Lynch. You won’t stop until you’ve impressed _yourself_.”

Ronan laughed at that, and it made something inside Adam flutter. He leaned in close to Adam’s good ear.“You saying I have higher standards than you do?” he teased, and then began to mouth at the point just below it that he knew drove Adam spare.

“I don’t know,” Adam countered breathily, and tried to make his voice sound less wrecked as he went on, “you’re the one with the high school valedictorian who got into Harvard in your bed, and I’m here living with the dropout who—” Ronan did something here that made Adam gasp, “--who is an absolute _god_ , who’s upset right now because he couldn’t pull exactly what he wanted out of his _dreams_ , Ronan—”

Ronan hummed, and pulled away to fix Adam with a shit-eating grin. “What did you set the password on your phone to? I’m changing my name to ‘an absolute god,’ that way it’ll be alphabetized on the top of your contacts list—”

“Shut up,” Adam growled, and pulled Ronan in for a deep kiss that left them both breathless. Thursday evening, after a Skype call with Blue, Gansey and Henry, Ronan had given Adam a dream phone that didn’t need cell service to make a call or text, and that wasn’t on any network— a working phone with no phone bill. It was a gift for Ronan as much as it was for Adam, or at least that’s how Ronan had framed it, that knowing Adam had a way to call home while he was away, or to call for help if he ever needed it, or a way to use gps if he got lost, would put Ronan’s mind at ease. Adam, despite how receiving it had rankled him, recognized the utility and practicality of the gift, and had immediately began familiarizing himself with the user interface, much to Ronan’s chagrin— they hadn’t gotten anything else done that evening.

But it was high summer, and Adam was freshly nineteen and pinned under the weight of his boyfriend, who loved him, who was beautiful and clever and could create wonders while sleeping. Ronan rolled his hips and Adam groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, I just like to pretend I am sometimes. I don't know anything about romantic relationships, I just like to pretend I do sometimes. it's simple, get with it
> 
> there are too many run-on sentences in this but it's sweet and sometimes we need that sort of thing, right?


End file.
